rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Alton Towers
Overview Alton Towers is a real life park in Alton, Staffordshire, England. There is also a downloadable scenario in Roller Coaster Tycoon modeled after the park. It also appeared in Loopy Landscapes. The scenario was created by Chris Sawyer assisted by John Wardley (see section Trivia). Pre-Built Rides: 3D Cinema 1 (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) Adventureland (Space Rings) *Excitement Rating: 1.95 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 6.50 (High) Adventureland Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.43 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Adventureland Slide (Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.84 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Black Hole (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.21 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.61 (Medium) Blade (Pirate Ship) *Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) Corkscrew (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.74 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.99 (Medium) Crown Carousel (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.52 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Doodle-do Derby (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.64 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Energizer (Swinging Inverter Ship) *Excitement Rating: 3.62 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 4.72 (Medium) Enterprise (Enterprise) *Excitement Rating: 3.91 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) *Nausea Rating: 7.64 (High) Haunted House (Haunted House) *Excitement Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.93 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) Hex... the Legend of theTowers (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.09 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) Ice Show (Circus) *Excitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Kiddy's Theatre (3D Cinema) *Excitement Rating: 3.50 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 2.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.40 (Low) Log Flume (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 6.10 (High) *Intensity Rating: 2.38 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.27 (Low) Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.78 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.49 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.20 (Low) Nemesis (Inverted Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 7.50 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.75 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 7.88 (Very High) Oblivion (Vertical Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.45 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.41 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.77 (Medium) Ripsaw (Top Spin) *Excitement Rating: 2.24 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) River Rapids (River Rapids) *Excitement Rating: 6.47 (High) *Intensity Rating: 1.41 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.97 (Low) Riverbank Eye-spy (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 1.47 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) Runaway Minetrain (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.46 (High) *Intensity Rating: 5.83 (High) *Nausea Rating: 3.82 (Medium) Skyride (Chairlift) *Excitement Rating: 3.98 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.63 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.51 (Low) Squirrel Nutty Monorail (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.25 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) Swan Boat Ride (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.58 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Teacups (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.81 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Toyland Tours (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.08 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) Tractor Ride (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.36 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Ugbugs (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.31 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Ugdancer (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.89 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Ugswinger (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Vintage Cars (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.33 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Pre-Built Shops and Stalls Bagshaws (Chip Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 3 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Balloon Stall 4 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Bathroom 1 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 10 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 2 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 3 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 4 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 5 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 6 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 7 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 8 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 9 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Corner Coffee (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Corner coffee 2 (Coffee Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Cotton Candy Stall 1 (Cotton Candy Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.80 Cred Street Dinner 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Cred Street Dinner 2 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Drinks Stall 1 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Drinks Stall 3 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Fries Stall 2 (Chip Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 3 (Chip Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 4 (Chip Shop) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Giftshop (T-Shirt Stall) *Initial Pricing: $3.00 Ice Cream Stall 1 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 2 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 3 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 4 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $5.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 4 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 5 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 6 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $4.00 (Umbrellas) Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Souvenir Stall 1 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 2 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 3 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 5 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $4.60 (Cuddly Toy); $4.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 6 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 7 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) The Rehydrator (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be found here. Attractions Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop |} Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes * The Car Ride "Hex... the Legend of theTowers", has a space missing, so that the words the and Towers are fused together. This is not a typo, but this was done on purpose, because there's a limit to the length of a ride name. That limit is 30 characters. When the name is spelled "wrongly", like it is now, it contains exactly that maximum amount of characters. With the added extra space, the last character would disappear. *According to Chris Sawyer's website, Alton Towers had originally wanted to use some of the game's music in their park, but this project was cancelled. *Official Website *In a clearing of trees west of the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster is the name "John Wardley" spelled out in bushes, the name of a real life concept designer for theme parks, including Alton Towers. He created many famous roller coasters such as Nemesis and Oblivion. He also assisted in the development of Roller Coaster Tycoon 3. Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario Category:"Real" Parks Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective Category:Downloads Category:Easter Eggs